Hoshitani Yuta
"Like I said, there's no meaning to it. So let's be friends!" - '''Hoshitani Yuta' Appearance Hoshitani has bright, green eyes and light brown hair which sticks out slightly at the back of his head. His bangs are somewhat long and centered, though slightly parted to the left. Hoshitani wears his school uniform in the proper way. In his training attire, he wears a black zip hoodie with white trims on the pockets and a white line that starts at his shoulders and goes all the way down the sleeves. He wears the sleeves 3/4 down his arms. His hoodie is zipped halfway up and he wears a green v-neck t-shirt inside. He wears a pair of black pants which stop below his knee and a pair of black dancing shoes. Personality Usually, many people's first impression of Hoshitani is that he is a cheerful person. As described by Tengenji, Hoshitani is naive and overly positive. He is also very friendly, greeting people he knows whenever he sees them. He would help out those in need and has a 'never give up' attitude. History On a rainy day, during autumn of his 2nd year in middle school, Hoshitani chanced upon a high schooler from Ayanagi Gakuen with the Musical Department's emblem during the Ayanagi Festival. He was amazed by the dance the high schooler did at that time and decided at that point that he wanted to follow in his footsteps. He did not know that the identity of the high schooler was Otori Itsuki. Knowing only what school the mystery student went to, Hoshitani applied to and entered Ayanagi Gakuen in order to one day be on the same stage as the one who inspired him to perform. Relationships Nayuki Toru Nayuki was the first friend that Hoshitani made at Ayanagi Gakuen. They first met when Hoshitani helped Nayuki pick up his student card after he tripped. Hoshitani later encouraged Nayuki during the auditions for the Musical Department. At the end of their first day, they found out that they are also roommates. The two quickly became friends. In Ayanagi Festival, Nayuki confessed to Hoshitani that he really liked him because of how Hoshitani had helped him and their teammates with their problems and how he turned them into a real team. Nayuki looks up to Hoshitani as an inspiration. He supports and trains with Hoshitani during Hoshitani's special training. Hoshitani notes that Nayuki is a bit like his mother when Nayuki does things like waking him up and making bento for him. Whenever the other members insult or refuse Hoshitani's actions, Nayuki will stand by Hoshitani's side unless it was something that Hoshitani has really done wrong. Tengenji Kakeru At first, Tengenji's view on Hoshitani was that he was an amateur with no talent. He even asked Hoshitani to leave the Team Otori for the sake of its survival. However, Hoshitani refused him, saying that he had a dream and was serious about it as well. Tengenji's view on Hoshitani changed after he found out that Hoshitani and Nayuki had been searching for his cat throughout the entire night. In return, Tengenji gave tips to Hoshitani on how to improve. Touched, Hoshitani declared that Tengenji would be his friend despite the protest of the other. Tsukigami Kaito In the beginning, he saw Hoshitani as a noisy amateur and disregarded him as a teammate. Hoshitani would greet him whenever he saw him, but Tsukigami would brush it off. When Hoshitani heard about Tsukigami's family, he watched a video of Tsukigami's brother and tried to talk Tsukigami about him, saying his brother was amazing. However, Tsukigami snapped at him. The following day, Ugawa insulted Tsukigami, saying he was teamed with a bunch of failures and was just riding on his brother's fame. When Tsukigami was about to punch Ugawa, Hoshitani stopped him. He stood up for him, saying not to insult his friend. As the rest of the Team Otori got involve with the fight, Nayuki handed the bento he made for the team to Tsukigami, asking him to take good care of it. However, the fight got messy and Ugawa collided with Tsukigami, sending the bento flying. Without a second thought, Tsukigami and Hoshitani dived to save it. After the incident, Tatsumi apologises to Tsukigami for the actions of his teammates and adds on that he understands how hard it is for him to aim the top by himself. Tsukigami corrects him, saying that he will aim the top alongside his teammates from now on. Kuga Shu During their first practice where they had to improvise after they found out that there were no more lines in the script, Kuga handed Hoshitani a piece of empty paper, not expecting Hoshitani to get it. However, Hoshitani did and they managed to pull off the play without a hitch. Hence that day onwards, he views Hoshitani as an interesting person. Kuga finally opened up to the rest of the team when Hoshitani and Nayuki chanced upon him playing the piano. Hoshitani suggested that they dance to Kuga's playing. Kuga refused, stating his noodles would turn soggy. Nayuki was surprised to hear that was all he was eating for lunch and offered rice balls to him which he accepted. When Hoshitani offers Kuga to practice with them, Kuga says he will if he has the time. Later on, Hoshitani became depressed after watching Team Hiragi's practice. Kuga encouraged him by telling him his own motivation for doing musicals and saying that it was okay to be worried because there is no one who just smiles all the time. Otori Itsuki Although he isn't aware, Hoshitani first saw Otori while the latter was dancing on the outdoor stage during the Ayanagi Festival. It was then he became inspired to dance on the same stage as him. Only knowing what school the high schooler went to and not remembering how he looked, Hoshitani applied to and entered Ayanagi Gakuen. He applied for the Musical department and ended up on Otori's Star Team. Unfortunately, Hoshitani didn't recognize Ootori as the high schooler. Otori first noticed Hoshitani during the interview portion of the first round of auditions. He recognized Hoshitani's dance as one he had once performed. He then placed Hoshitani on his Star Team with the hope that he and the other members of Team Otori will change Ayanagi Gakuen. Even though he hasn't told Hoshitani that he is the same high schooler Hoshitani saw dancing two years ago, he soon found out when Nayuki gave him the photo of a young Otori in middle school. Hoshitani admires and respects Ootori. Although he is a bit strange, Hoshitani likes how his practices are interesting and how he thinks of fun things for Team Otori to do. He was greatly affected when Otori left. After knowing the truth on why Otori left, Hoshitani confronted him. When Otori asked him to give up his dreams to let Otori stay by his side, Hoshitani chose to not give up on his dreams. Tatsumi Rui Hoshitani first met Tatsumi at the information session for the Newcomers' debut performance. However, the two didn't get the opportunity to exchange words. It isn't until the summer training camp at the Hiragi family villa that they have a proper conversation. Although they are both leaders of a Star Team, they contrast vastly in terms of skills and attitudes. Tatsumi finds that because Hoshitani doesn't know many famous works, playwrights, or directors, he is pure and interesting. However, he lacks as a leader and will eventually reach his limit, especially since he can't turn to the high schooler he admires for advice. In response, Hoshitani declares that despite his shortcomings, he doesn't know a way to give up his dream. Tatsumi became even more impressed, calling Hoshitani and his team's performance wonderful and admitting that he can't deny that something about them shines. Their talk is cut short when Tatsumi is called away by Ugawa. Before he can leave the room, however, Hoshitani expresses his hope that their teams could act together again. This leads to Tatsumi reminding him that the day's earlier events were coincidental and that tomorrow, they would return to fighting for the top spot. Even so, the two end on good terms, as Tatsumi looks forward to Team Otori becoming formidable rivals. Ageha Riku After learning that Ageha and himself shared a similar dream, he tried to befriend Ageha. After an event occurs, the two aren't just rivals, but they become friends. Trivia ** ** * Meaning of Hoshitani's name: ** 星 (Hoshi) : star ** 谷 (Tani) : valley ** 悠 (Yuu) : permanence, distant, long time, leisure ** 太 (Ta) : grand; magnificent; excellent List of Songs ''See also: Team Otori's List of Songs Gallery Season 1 Hoshitani001.jpg|Season 1 Website's Profile 1-1.png|Episode 1 Eyecatch 1 End1.jpg|Episode 1 End Card End1B.jpg|Episode 1 End Card (B) Ending Theme - Hoshitani.png|Ending Theme Hoshitani First Promo 1.png|First Promo Hoshitani First Promo 2.png|First Promo OVA 1–2 OVA1-1.PNG|OVA 1 Eyecatch 1 Team Hiragi OVA 1 OP (1).png|OVA 1 Opening Theme OVA OP (1).png|OVA Opening Theme OVA ED (13).png|OVA Ending Theme OVA ED (1).png|OVA Ending Theme OVA ED (2).png|OVA Ending Theme ova_1_stitch_004.PNG|OVA 1 Full-length Image Season 2 Banner - Season 2 Promo 1.jpg|Season 2 Character Visual Hoshitani002.jpg|Season 2 Website's Profile S2 1-1.png|Episode 1 Eyecatch 1 S2 12-2.png|Episode 12 Eyecatch 2 S2 End12.png|Episode 12 End Card s2_ed_001_pre_Act_5.png|Ending Theme (Act 1–Act 4) s2_ed_001_post_Act_5.png|Ending Theme (Act 5–Act 7) s2_ed_001_act 08~.png|Ending Theme (Act 8–Act 11) S2 e05 stitch 004s.png|Episode 5 Full-length Image S2 e05 stitch 005s.png|Episode 5 Full-length Image S2 e05 stitch 006s.png|Episode 5 Full-length Image S2 e05 stitch 007s.png|Episode 5 Full-length Image s2_e05_stitch_010s.png|Episode 5 Full-length Image s2_e06_stitch_012.PNG|Episode 6 Full-length Image s2_e10_stitch_007.png|Episode 10 Full-length Image s2_e10_stitch_005.png|Episode 10 Full-length Image OVA 3 OVA 3 Ending Theme 2.PNG|OVA 3 Ending Theme OVA 3 Ending Theme 4.PNG|OVA 3 Ending Theme OVA 3 Ending Theme 6.PNG|OVA 3 Ending Theme Season 3 S3 1-1.PNG|Episode 1 Eyecatch 1 S3 End1.PNG|Episode 1 End Card S3 End9.PNG|Episode 9 End Card Miscellaneous Hoshitani-Birthday.jpg|Birthday Card Year 1 (2015-2016) Aokitaren 2016 Birthday Card (1a).JPG|Birthday Card Year 2 (2016-2017) Constellation 001A.jpg|Birthday Card Year 3 (2017-2018) Theme「Zodiac Sign」 Birthday Card Year 4 Season 001a.jpg|Birthday Card Year 4 (2018-2019) Theme「Season」 Birthday Card by Hidou Ren (1).PNG|Birthday Card 2016 by Hidou Ren HRHPBD2017001.png|Birthday Card 2017 by Hidou Ren 00000018.gif|SD Main Hoshitani-Performance.jpg|SD SHOW☆TIME ver. Ayanagi Animal Park Series 1.png|AYANAGI Animal Park Series AF2016HO001.jpg|AYANAGI April Fools Series Ayanagi IF-Hoshitani.jpg|AYANAGI IF Series Animage - Nov '15.jpg|Animage Magazine Nov '15 Animedia - Nov '15.jpg|Animedia Magazine Nov '15 Animedia - Jan '16.jpg|Animedia Magazine Jan '16 Animedia Magazine - Feb '16.jpg|Animedia Magazine Feb '16 Animedia 2016-09 (1).jpg|Animedia Magazine Aug '16 Otomedia Magazine December 2015.jpg|Otomedia Magazine Dec '15 Otomedia Magazine - Feb '16.jpg|Otomedia Magazine Feb '16 Otomedia - August 2016.jpg|Otomedia Magazine Aug '16 New Year's.jpg|Twitter New Year Event 2016 Hoshitani's Character Design 1.jpg|Character Design in Otomedia Magazine Jun '15 Hoshitani's Character Design 2.jpg|Character Design in PASH! Magazine Jun '15 Character Design in PASH! Magazine Aug '15 - Hoshitani.PNG|Character Design in PASH! Magazine Aug '15 Banner 1.jpg|Poster Banner - Season 1 Promo 1.jpg|Poster Main Icon (1).png|Twitter Icon Main Performance Icon (1).png|Twitter Icon SHOW☆TIME ver. Tanabata Festival Icon (1).jpg|Twitter Icon Tanabata Festival Bocchi-kun 1.jpg|Bocchi-kun ver. Seishun COUNTDOWN Sticker (1).jpg|Seishun COUNTDOWN ver. Marine Ver (1).png|Sailor ver. Sailor ver. (Badge) (1).JPG|Sailor ver. (Badge) Halloween 2016 (1) (gif).gif|Halloween 2016 (masked) Halloween 2016 (6) Hoshitani (gif).gif|Halloween 2016 (unmasked) 'Star-Myu Stardust's Dream vol.1' Bonus card (Animate ver.).jpg|'Star-Myu: Stardust's Dream vol.1' bonus card (Animate ver.) Pash! Magazine February 2017.png|PASH! Magazine Feb '17 NT201705.jpg|Newtype Magazine May '17 AM2017.06.jpg|Animedia Magazine Jun '17 LisOeuf♪ (リスウフ♪) vol.05 (2017.05.31).jpg|LisOeuf♪ (リスウフ♪) vol.05 (2017.05.31) Otomedia 2017.08.jpg|Otomedia Magazine Aug '17 GNBK001.jpg|Ohiza de GoodNight★ Blanket DC1A.jpg|Dakimakura Cover DC1B.jpg|Dakimakura Cover MCushionCover001.jpg|Mafumofu Cushion Cover nazo-myu.png|Star-Myu x Real Mystery Solving Game (NAZO×NAZO劇団) References Navigation Category:Characters